Sauvons Cédric
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Et si Cédric Diggory ne mourrait pas dans le cimetière après avoir attrapé le trophée du tournoi des trois sorciers ? Et s'il avait été sauvé par un vampire ? Petit délire avec mes copines. Tiré d'une de mes fiction ' Se battre contre ça '


**Bonsoir !**

**Non ce n'est pas une nouvelle fiction, juste un petit OS. **

**La prochaine fiction arrive, juste un peu de patience...**

**Voilà un peu l'histoire de cet OS.  
**

**C'est une hypothèse tout droit sorti de ma fiction '' Se battre contre ça '' Qu'Edward invente pour faire rire Bella.  
**

**Récemment cette théorie et ressorti durant la soirée ou '' Harry Potter et la coupe de feu '' et passé sur TF1.**

**En ayant marre de voir Robert Pattinson mourir à la fin de pratiquement tout ses films, dont Cédric à la fin de Harry Potter, l****es copines (Je vous adores les filles !) m'ont donc commandées une OS pour changer tout ça. **

**C'est un délire, donc certainement bourré de petite faute, d'incohérence entre les personnages et tout. C'est juste pour rire. Donc soyez indulgente... j'ai fait ça vite fait.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ma théorie (Et celle d'Edward dans '' Se battre contre ça'') **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

POV Cédric

C'était le jour... j'avais peur mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Pourquoi avais-je mis mon nom dans cette coupe ? Je sais pourquoi. Pour rendre fier mes parents et sous l'influence de mes amis. Depuis le soir où nous avions apprit que le tournoi des trois sorciers se déroulerait à Poudlard, les discutions dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle n'étaient plus centrées que sur ce tournoi et ma participation.

J'avais cédé... croyant que je ne serai pas choisi. Après tout, je n'étais pas le seul élève de Poudlard si ? J'avais pris ça comme un jeu et au moins mes copains me lâcherais avec ça. La vie avait repris son cours mais dans un coin de ma tête je pensais à ce jeux de sorcier. Et si j'étais choisi ? Était-je prêt à ça ? Après tout j'avais entendu Hermione Granger, l'une des amies du célèbre Harry Potter, dire que par le passé, de nombreux sorcier avaient perdu la vie et que le ministère avait décidé d'arrêter définitivement le tournois.

Pas si définitive que ça visiblement... je me réconfortais en disant que si le tournoi était remis en place c'était parce que la sécurité serait garantie. Dumbledore ne permettrais quand même pas que ses élèves courent un réel danger... Surtout pas après ce qui c'était passé à la coupe du monde de quidditch. Non, Dumbledore était trop prudent pour ça. Tout irait bien. Si mon nom sortait, alors je prendrais cela comme un honneur de défendre mon école. J'espérais juste ne pas tomber contre Victor Krum. C'était mon idole, je l'admirais et ça m'embêterais de devoir l'affronter.

C'était un incroyable joueur et attrapeur de quidditch. Je voulais être joueur professionnel, je voulais entrer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre en tant qu'attrapeur moi aussi. J'étais capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, nous avions gagné plusieurs fois la coupe. Cependant, la victoire de l'année dernière me laissais un peu amer. Nous avions battu Gryffondor sous un orage terrible, les conditions étaient affreuses mais rien ne peut arrêter un match. Harry Potter, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, avait été frappé par la foudre alors que nous étions au coude à coude pour attraper le vif d'or. Je ne l'ai pas vu tomber de son balais et j'ai attrapé le vif d'or, désireux de mettre à terme à ce match. En voyant Harry au sol je n'avais pas trouvé cela juste, j'avais tenté en vain de faire annuler le match.

Je secouais la tête à ce souvenir. Harry comprenait, nous en avions parler, il ne m'en voulait pas mais quand même... j'aimais bien ce garçon, il avait une histoire célèbre sur laquelle je ne reviendrais pas mais c'était un garçon honnête, courageux, loyal et droit. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde avoir sa vie, je n'imaginais pas l'enfer que cela pouvait parfois être. D'autant plus que depuis qu'il était à l'école, les choses étaient étranges. Le professeur Quirrell, la chambre des secrets, l'évasion de Sirius Black et son attaque dans l'école... il faut bien reconnaître que tout ça était étrange.

**- Cédric ? C'est l'heure mon garçon ! Il est temps de ramener cette coupe !**

Je souris à mon père, très enthousiaste pour cette dernière tâche. Mon nom était sorti de la coupe, j'avais pris la chose très sereinement et déterminé à donner le meilleur de moi. Lors de la première tâche, Harry, était venu me dire que nous allions devoir affronter des dragons. _Ils sont barge ou quoi ? Des dragons !_ Heureusement que Potter m'avait prévenu. Je lui en devait une. Je lui avait donc dit que pour résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf d'or, il fallait l'ouvrir dans l'eau. Le professeur Maugrey m'avait donné ce conseil que j'avais suivit. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Aucune idée !

L'épreuve du lac était arrivée, nous avions plongé dans les profondeurs du lac noir. Jamais je ne me serais imaginé qu'il était aussi terrifiant. Je savais qu'il y avait toute sorte de créatures mais pas à ce point. Harry était arrivé premier, mais je pense qu'il ne savait pas qui prendre. Sous l'eau il y avait ses deux meilleurs ami... curieux. Après être remonté à la surface et avoir attendu le retour de Harry nous nous retrouvâmes ex-aequo dans les points.

Ce soir c'était la dernière tâche, un parcours dans un immense labyrinthe. Au centre se trouvait la coupe du tournois. Pour l'occasion mon père était venu me soutenir, je n'appréciai que moyennement sa présence. Il en faisait beaucoup trop, j'en avais honte. Mon père avait toujours fondé beaucoup d'espoir sur moi, d'ailleurs hors de question que je sois joueur de quidditch, non je devais être Auror au ministère de la magie.

Mon père fit une entrée absolument ridicule sur le terrain où se trouvait le départ de la dernière tâche, il réclamais les acclamations et les applaudissements du public constitué des élèves et professeurs de l'école. Ça me gênait tous ça. Dumbledore parla, provoquant une nouvelle fois ma gène quand il prononça mon nom et que mon père leva mon bras comme si j'avais déjà gagné. Puis le directeur demanda à nous voir tous les quatre. Nous approchâmes et le professeur parla à voix basse.

**- Dans le labyrinthe, il n'y aura ni dragons, ni créatures abyssales. Mais vous devrez affronter une chose encore plus redoutable. Les gens changent dans le labyrinthe. Trouvez le trophée mais méfiez-vous, vous pourriez vous perdre vous-même en chemin.**

_Rassurant tout ça..._Il s'éloigna de nous puis parla fort à l'intention de toute l'assemblée.

**- Champions ! Préparez-vous !**

Il y avait quatre couloirs, quatre points de départ, Harry, Krum, Fleur et moi nous nous mîmes chacun devant l'un d'eux. Mon père me pris alors dans ses bras.

**- Cédric... bonne chance... mon fils !**

**- À tout à l'heure papa.**

Je le saluais puis adressa un signe de tête à Harry pour lui souhaiter bonne chance à lui aussi. Il me répondit également d'un signe de tête. Nous étions les deux premiers à entrer dans le labyrinthe. Dumbledore prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

**- Attention à trois... Un...**

Rusard, le concierge de l'école lança comme à chaque foi le coup de canon sans attendre '' Trois '' après une bonne prise d'air j'avançais dans le long couloir sombre formé de hautes haies magique. Alors que je fis trois pas les haies derrière moi se fermèrent et je n'entendis plus rien... l'instant d'avant j'entendais les cris et les encouragements, la musique que produisait l'orchestre... là plus rien, mis à part les battements de mon cœur, rapide et incontrôlable.

**- Allez Cédric... tu peux y arriver ! C'est de la magie ! Il ne peut rien arriver de grave ! Courage !**

Voilà que je me mettais à me parler tout seul. J'avançai, ne sachant pas où aller. Les haies bougeaient, me barrant des passages, se rétrécissant autour de moi. Des lianes attrapaient mes bras ou mes jambes. J'essayais de ne pas paniquer, si je prenais peur, je ne pourrais pas réfléchir, je devais garder mon calme. Pas évident avec tout ces bruits inquiétants autour de moi. Je courrais, cherchai mon chemin, j'angoissai et me jurai qu'après ça, je ne mettrai plus les pieds dans un espace clos et sombre !

Me voilà à une intersection... par où aller. À droite ? Le chemin me semblait trop étroit, plus sombre que les autres. Je choisi donc d'aller à gauche. Mauvais choix ! À peine deux pas à gauche plus tard la haie pris vie et se referma sur moi. J'étais obligé de longer toute la longueur en marchant le plus vite possible en crabe pour ne pas me retrouver enfermé et perdu au milieu d'une haie. Je sortis de là essoufflé mais étrangement déterminé à battre ce maudit labyrinthe ! Je n'abandonnerais pas.

Je repris donc mon chemin, l'adrénaline pulsant dans tout mon corps. J'avais l'impression de marcher depuis des heures quand j'entendis soudain un cris. Fleur ! Ça ne pouvais être qu'elle. Je pris donc la direction où je pensais pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle. Peut-être était-elle en danger. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Je courus, cherchant sa silhouette, appelant son prénom mais rien. Puis soudain je vis une lueur rouge flotter dans le ciel sombre. Ça voulait dire qu'un des joueurs avait besoin d'aide. Harry ou Krum devait l'avoir trouvé et aidé. Je me sentais rassuré et repris la route.

Une bourrasque de vent siffla dans les couloirs m'obligeant une nouvelle fois à fuir. J'avais compris ! Les haies nous poussaient vers le centre ! Elles nous bloquaient le chemin lorsque nous faisions chemin arrière. J'étais rassuré, elles avaient pour but de nous aider et pas nous tuer ! J'entendis alors des pas... puis une lueur bleu étincelante apparut. Le trophée ! Je couru et au détour d'un couloir je vis Krum. Lui aussi pouvais voir le trophée. Sauf qu'au lieu de courir dans sa direction, Krum s'avança vers moi, pointant sa baguette en ma direction.

**- Krum ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Krum !**

Il prononça alors une formule en Bulgare, son pays. Je ne compris pas mais je vis très bien l'éclair vert venir vers moi ! Je l'évitais en me laissant tomber contre une haie. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry arriva, probablement lui aussi attiré par la lumière du trophée. Sauf qu'il ne devait pas être touché par un sort de Krum.

**- Baisses-toi !**

Durant une seconde Harry ne sembla pas comprendre, il était perdu. Krum répéta sa formule et un nouvel éclair vert jaillit vers moi. Je criais une nouvelle fois à Harry de ses baisser, ce qu'il fit enfin. Je pointais ma baguette vers Victor et star du quidditch ou pas je ripostais.

**- Expelliarmus !**

Mon sort le frappa en pleine poitrine, l'assommant. Je me précipitais alors jusqu'à lui, sautant par dessus Harry couché au sol pour échapper au duel. J'écartais la baguette de Krum qu'il avait toujours dans la main, d'un coup de pied. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi m'attaquer ? J'étais en colère ! J'allais lancer un nouveau sort sur Krum quand Harry se releva en criant.

**- Non ne fait pas ça !**

Il agrippa mon bras pour m'empêcher de pointer ma baguette sur Krum. Je me débattais, déterminé à punir Krum ! Harry continua d'essayer de me dissuader.

**- Cédric non, ne fait pas ça ! Il est ensorcelé Cédric !**

**- Lâches-moi !**

**- Il est ensorcelé !**

Je m'arrachais alors d'Harry, s'il voulait sauver Krum, qu'il le fasse seul ! Je me mis à courir en direction opposé des deux autres champions, mais Harry me suivit. Nous voilà parti dans une course musclé. Il me poussais contre les haies, j'en fis autant, essayant de le faire tomber, il agrippa mon t-shirt pour me ralentir mais je réussis à me libérer sans trop savoir où je courrai. Puis je le vis. Le trophée. Une nouvelle fois.

Je m'arrêtai, Harry à mes côtés lui aussi étudia le trophée brillant dans la pénombre du labyrinthe. Et comme un seul homme nous reprîmes notre course en sa direction. Des racines apparurent au sol, provoquant notre instabilité. Des branches sortaient des haies, me giflant le visage au passage, cognant contre mon ventre ce qui me coupais le souffle.

Puis une racine attrapa ma cheville. M'empêchant de poursuivre ma course. Je tombais de tout mon long sur le sol dur, je ne pu empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Je me débattais, essayant de me sortir de là. Mais ces racines, bien entendu, magiques, s'enroulèrent autour de mes jambes, de mon ventre, mes bras... elles m'entraînaient je ne sais où, me tirant en arrière. Dans ma chute j'avais lâché ma baguette magique, je ne pouvais rien faire à part appeler Harry à l'aide.

**- Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! **

_Pitié aide moi ! Ne me laisse pas là ! _

**- Réducto !**

Les lianes autour de moi étaient moins fortes, je pouvais mieux bouger pour me libérer d'elles. Harry arriva à mes côtés m'aidant à m'extirper de là. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais vraiment eu peur ! Je me levais avec l'aide de Potter ramassant au passage ma baguette. Je respirais, soulagé mais encore sous l'emprise de la peur.

**- Merci... merci !**

**- J't'en prie.**

Il était tout aussi essoufflé que moi. Je lui était vraiment redevable. Je repris.

**- Tu sais, pendant un instant... j'ai pensé que... que tu allais me laisser dans ce piège.**

**- Pendant un instant, moi aussi.**

Il avait le mérite d'être honnête. J'eus un bref sourire.

**- Drôle de jeu hein ?**

**- Drôle de jeu...**

Le calme revenuaprès cet incident fut rompu par le vent s'engouffrant dans le labyrinthe. Il fallait partir et vite ! Je pris le bras d'Harry pour l'inciter à fuir !

**- Cours !**

De toutes mes forces je courus vers le trophée, Harry et moi nous nous arrêtâmes juste devant. Il méritait la victoire, il m'avait sauvé sans être obligé de le faire. Je criais pour couvrir le bruit des haies se refermant doucement sur nous.

**- Vas-y prends le !**

**- Non !**

**- Tu m'as sauvé. Prends-le !**

**- Ensemble !**

Bon ok, ça me paraissait juste et je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps.

**- Un...Deux... trois !**

Nous nous jetâmes sur le trophée. Ce dernier nous aspira d'une force magique. Je le tenais de toute mes forces. Le choc fut violent, j'atterris sur le dos, sur un sol dur qui me coupa le souffle. Harry toujours à mes côtés était lui sur le ventre, le souffle court lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**- Ça va ?**

**- Oui... Et toi ?**

**- Oui.**

Je réussi à me relever. Je fronçai les sourcils, je pensais qu'une fois le trophée saisi, la tâche était finie.

**- Où sommes nous ?**

Ça ressemblait à un cimetière, je fis quelque pas sous les croassement d'un corbeau.

**- Je suis déjà venu ici.**

Harry savait donc où nous étions. J'étais quelque peu rassuré. Mais pourquoi sommes nous ici !? Je trouvais le trophée et m'agenouillais près de lui. Je compris.

**- C'est un portoloin.**

C'est une blague ? Je ris jaune.

**- Harry, le trophée est un portoloin**

**- Je suis déjà venu ici... en rêve.**

_En rêve ?_ Je regardai Harry déambuler près d'une imposante tombe.

**- Tom Jedusor.**

_Qui est-ce ?_ Je gardais ma question pour moi, étrangement terrifié par la situation.

**- Cédric ! Il faut retourner au trophée ! Vite !**

**- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

J'étais comme pétrifié. Puis un bruit se fit entendre, une porte grinça. Harry se mit alors à hurler de douleur tenant son front d'une de ses mains.

**- Arg... non ! Non !**

**- Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Retourne au trophée !**

Autour de moi je vis un chaudron sur le feu... Que se passe-t-il bon sang ! Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Harry. Je n'étais pas un lâche. Un homme s'avança vers lui, je me levais, en position de défense, ma baguette pointée sur lui,

**- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?**

**- Tue l'autre !**

**- Avada kedavra !**

J'entendis Harry crier non, je me décalai mais pas suffisamment vite. L'éclair vert me frappa l'épaule me propulsant quelques mètres en arrière. Ma rencontre avec le sol dur et froid aurait pu m'arracher un cri de douleur si j'avais été capable de crier ou même de bouger. Je ressentais tout mais mon corps était paralysé. _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? _Le sort que j'avais reçu était mortel, je n'aurais pas dû survivre...

J'entendais Harry crier, un homme parler hurler... quelque chose tomber dans l'eau, une formule magique, des cris puis plus rien. Le silence régna quelques secondes avant qu'une troisième voix, en plus de celle de Harry et de l'homme qui m'avait jeté le sort, s'éleva. _Qui est-ce ? _Je n'arrivais pas à suivre les paroles de la troisième voix. Un vent puissant s'éleva.

La troisième voix s'énerva, Crabe...Macnair... Goyle... Lucius ? Des noms que je connaissais, que faisaient-ils là ? J'entendis des mots comme, maître, mon seigneur... puis l'on me toucha le visage, la voix s'était approchée de moi;

-**Oh... un si beau garçon..**

**- Ne le touchez pas !**

La voix s'éloigna, elle parla à Harry et je compris. Il s'agissait de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Je me sentis idiot, j'étais à moitié mort et j'avais peur de penser à son nom. Voldemort. J'étais comme fatigué, mes pensées étaient floues, mon cœur ralentissait, je me sentais partir, tout doucement. Alors qu'Harry et Voldemort s'affrontaient, une nouvelle voix chuchota à mon oreille.

**- Je sais que vous vivez... je peux vous sauver.**

Mon cœur s'emballa, la peur ? L'angoisse ? Le désir de m'en sortir ? Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? De toute façon j'étais condamné. Harry se battait toujours contre Voldemort, on me souleva de terre et je perdis conscience.

C'est la douleur qui me réveilla, c'était insoutenable, aucune partie de moi n'était épargnée. La douleur s'immisça dans mes muscles, mes os.. j'étais pris de convulsions, je me tordis dans tous les sens, hurlant, suppliant que l'on m'achève. Une voix me parla, sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'elle dise. Ma vue était brouillée, je ne voyais même pas qui était face à moi.

Mon agonie dura des jours, du moins c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Quand la douleur disparu, je me senti étrangement bien, fort et puissant. J'ouvris les yeux, un homme blond était près de moi. La lumière m'aveugla, je n'aurai pas pensé qu'elle soit si forte, j'avais l'impression d'entendre des milliers de choses, de sentir tout ce qui m'entourais.

**- Qui êtes-vous ? Que m'avez vous fait ? Où est Harry ?**

**- Quel est ton nom ?**

**- Et vous ?**

Je me relevais du lit où j'étais. L'homme se leva également, prudent.

**- Je m'appelle Carlisle.**

**- Cédric. Je dois retourner à mon école, mon père m'attend.**

**- Quel âge as-tu ?**

**- 17 ans. Que m'avez-vous fait ?**

**- Je t'ai sauvé.**

**- Eh bien... merci mais il faut que je parte.**

**- Tu ne peux pas. Assied toi, je vais t'expliquer.**

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Je suis médecin.**_Comment vais-je lui annoncer... Comment lui faire comprendre que c'est un vampire... mon Dieu qu'ai-je fait ? _Je regardais l'homme. Un vampire ?

**- Qu'avez-vous dit ?**

**- Je suis médecin.**

**- Non, non, non... après...**

**- Je n'ai rien dit !**

**- Si ! Vous parliez de vampire !**

**- Je n'ai jamais...**

_Tu m'entends ?_

**- Oui je vous entend ! Parlez maintenant !**

**- Tu entends mes pensées... incroyable... fascinant.**

**- S'il vous plaît.**

**- Ok... assied toi. Il y a trois jours...**

**- Trois jours !**

**- Laisse-moi finir.**

**- Ok.**

**- Je suis venu à ****Little Hangleton par hasard, j'ai entendu du bruit, des cris... je t'ai vu apparaître toi et ton ami, sortant de nul part. J'ai vu un éclair vert te percuter, puis d'autres choses que je n'ai pas compris.**

**- Vous êtes moldu ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Vous avez des pouvoirs magiques ?**

**- Non. Tu en as ?**

**- Oui, je suis un sorcier ! Mais continuez. Vous avez vu Harry ? Il va bien ?**

**- Il a disparu de la même manière que vous êtes apparu. Il s'est... battu en duel avec un homme. Je crois que s'en était un.**

**- Voldemort. Et lui ?**

**- Disparu aussi. Écoute, tu allais mourir, je pouvais te sauver mais à un certain coût. De quoi te souviens tu ?**

**- De la douleur.**

**- Oui. Je... ne suis pas sorcier, mais je ne suis pas humain non plus. Je suis un... vampire.**

**- Vous êtes un... non !**

Il m'expliqua alors son histoire, fils d'homme d'église il fût mordu par un vampire lors d'une chasse contre ces derniers. Il errât un temps puis fini par accepter son sort. Il se nourrissait de sang bien sûr, mais de sang animal. Il me parla de la force en nous, la soif, la vitesse, l'importance de se cacher... l'immortalité.

**- Je ne peux pas croire tout ça...**

**- Suis moi. Tu vas le voir très vite.**

**- Mais il fait jour !**

**- Tu apprendras bien vite que les vampires accumulent bon nombre de préjugés. Viens, tu dois te nourrir.**

Il sortit, nous étions dans une petite cabane en bois. Il partit en courant, naturellement je le suivi et pris conscience de la vitesse à laquelle je courrai, c'était grisant, je fus surpris de ne ressentir aucune fatigue, aucune douleur. J'accélérais et dépassais Carlisle. Mais soudain je m'arrêtais, l'odeur... la faim... Carlisle me guida, je laissai mes sens s'exprimer, avant de me jeter sur une biche. Je plantais mes dents dans son cou et buvais comme si c'était naturel pour moi. Je bus, jusqu'à la dernière goutte... mon Dieu ! Qu'étais-je devenu ? La panique m'envahis alors.

Je regardais cette pauvre bête, morte par ma faute. Je passais le revers de ma main sur mes lèvres, une traînée de sang s'étala alors sur ma peau. Seigneur, j'étais un monstre ! Je pensais alors à Pourdlard, mes amis, mes parents, le quidditch... je ne jouerais plus jamais au quidditch. J'étais devenu un prédateur, un monstre, un tueur. J'avais 17 ans et ma vie venait de se terminer... pourtant j'étais à présent immortel. J'aurais préféré mourir dans ce cimetière.

**- Cédric ? Tout va bien ?**

**- Je suis un monstre...**

**- Calme toi... Tu trembles, tu dois rester prudent.**

**- Vous m'avez changé en monstre ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'arracher à ma vie ? Comment vivre en sachant que je suis un sorcier, que mes parents et mes amis me pleurent alors que je suis là ! Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ! Je ne vous connais pas !**

**- Je sais... mais tu m'as fait pensé à quelqu'un. J'ai eu pitié.**

**- J'aurai préféré mourir ! **

**- Je dois retourner là-bas ! Leur expliquer, peut-être qu'il y a une potion, un sort ou quelque chose qui pourra me changer.**

**- Non. Le venin est trop puissant, on ne peut rien faire. J'ai essayé crois moi. J'ai essayé de mourir des centaines de fois mais nous sommes trop forts. On ne peut pas se noyer, notre peau est aussi dure que la roche une balle ricocherait sur nous, la lame d'un couteau se plierait. On ne peut pas mourir de faim, on ne brûle pas au soleil, on ne meurt pas avec de l'eau bénite, de l'ail ou j'ignore encore quoi d'autre !**

**- Mais vous n'êtes pas sorcier ! On pourrait essayer...**

**- Si tu vas là-bas, l'odeur du sang sera telle que tu ne pourras pas résister et tu les tueras tous.**

**- Mais je... Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Pas avec tous mes souvenirs, j'aimais ma vie de sorcier !**

**- Je suis profondément navré Cédric.**

**- Qui est-ce ? Celui à qui je vous fait penser ?**

**- Il s'appelait Edward.**

**- Votre fils ?**

**- Non. J'étais à Chicago, en tant que médecin, la grippe espagnole... tu connais ?**

**- Non, je ne m'occupe pas des affaires des moldus.**

**- C'est une maladie mortelle. J'ai soigné une femme, Elizabeth Masen. Elle était mourante, je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle. Elle m'a supplié de sauver son fils, Edward, atteint lui aussi de la grippe. Un garçon de 17 ans, comme toi. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. J'ai décidé de le sauver, de le transformer mais... j'ai échoué. Il est mort avant que je ne le transforme.**

**- Je suis désolé. Mais je ne suis pas lui !**

**- J'ai vraiment pensé bien faire.**

**- Il y en a beaucoup ? Des vampires ?**

**- Oui, plus qu'on ne le croit. Mais nous sommes discrets. Cédric, je peux t'aider à accepter ça. À te faire à ta nouvelle vie.**

**- Je dois retourner à Poudlard.**

**- Non. Désolé. Je ne sais même pas où c'est.**

**- J'ai besoin de faire mes adieux. Je resterais à distance, personne ne me verra.**

**- Il faut que tu manges plus qu'une biche alors. Même à distance, l'odeur du sang sera très tentante. Je sais que tu ne veux pas leur faire de mal, mais tu es un nouveau-né, tu seras incontrôlable si tu es assoiffé.**

**- Ensuite vous m'accompagnerez là-bas ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ?**

**- Parce que je t'ai transformé, je suis responsable de toi. Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête et droit. J'assume ce que j'ai fait. Après si tu ne veux pas de moi, si tu désires partir, alors je respecterais ton choix. Mais tu peux compter sur moi, je ne te ferais aucun mal.**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas en faire plus que ce que vous avez déjà fait.**

**- C'est vrai. Alors ? Tu chasses et nous allons à pou... ton école ?**

**- Poudlard. Oui, allons-y.**

Alors que je le suivais en courant, je lus ses pensées... comment est-ce que j'arrivais à faire ça ? Aucune idée ! Mais je comptais me servir de ça pour le comprendre et m'assurer que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Il ne m'avait pas mentis, il était sincèrement désolé pour moi, il voulait vraiment m'aider. Il se sentait seul, la solitude après des années d'errance l'avaient lassé. Un choix égoïste qu'il ne niait pas. Je vis le visage du garçon, Edward, qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. C'est vrai que je lui ressemblais beaucoup. Sauf qu'il avait les yeux verts et moi marrons, il devait être un peu plus grand que moi, plus musclé aussi, les cheveux plus courts que les miens...

Je fus distrait par l'odeur du sang, la faim prit le dessus, ma gorge me brûlait, il fallait que je boive pour apaiser tout ça. Carlisle eut alors une pensée, sur la façon d'attraper la pauvre bête. Comme il l'avait pensé, je me jetais sur ma proie, la plaquant au sol. J'allais mordre le cou de cette pauvre bête quand Carlisle se dit qu'il lui aurait d'abord brisé la nuque pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Il avait raison. Je brisais donc le cou de ce cerf et bus tranquillement.

Durant encore une heure je chassais, proie sur proie, calquant mes mouvements sur les pensées de Carlisle; Il me guidait de cette manière, me félicitant à chaque fois. Mes gestes devenaient de plus en plus précis, je prenais de l'assurance et tout devint bizarrement facile. La chasse terminée Carlisle essaya de se renseigner pour aller à Poudlard auprès des gens du village. Je ris intérieurement, le laissant passer pour un dingue auprès des habitants pendant quelques minutes avant de lui venir en aide.

**- Carlisle ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Laissez-tomber. Personne ici ne connais Poudlard. Seuls les sorciers connaissent. Vous me faites confiance ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Vous avez ma baguette ?**

**- Euh... je suppose que c'est ce bout de bois ?**

**- Ne l'insultez pas, merci. Venez, sortons du village.**

Nous repartîmes donc dans la forêt, à l'abri de tous les regards. J'étais sur le point de transformer une vieille boite de conserve en portoloin quand je suspendis mon geste.

**- Cédric ?**

**- Si je lance un sort le ministère le saura et ils viendront nous chercher avant que l'on parte d'ici...**

**- Il y a un autre moyen ?**

**- Oui... mais je ne l'ai jamais fait.**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Transplaner.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Euh... se téléporter.**

**- Moi qui pensais que j'avais tout vu...**

**- Hum. Bon on va essayer, on ne peut pas en mourir, nous sommes déjà morts. Donnez-moi votre main, accrochez vous bien, ne me lâchez surtout pas. Ça va secouer.**

Il hocha la tête, s'agrippant à moi. Je soufflais un bon coup, fermais les yeux en pensant fort à pré-au-lard. Il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. En un rien de temps, nous nous retrouvâmes au niveau de la cabane hurlante. Carlisle tituba et ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés. J'avais réussi, fier de moi je souris. Tenant dans ma main ma baguette, je l'observais un moment. Elle faisait partie de mon ancienne vie.

**- Venez, le château est par là.**

**- Le château ?**

**- L'école.**

Je portais encore les vêtements du tournois noir et jaune, les couleurs de ma maison, mon nom écrit en gros dans le dos et l'emblème de l'école figurait sur ma poitrine. Carlisle s'occupa de distraire un couple de sorciers afin que je vole la cape de sorcier de l'homme ainsi que sa baguette. En échange je lui donnais la mienne... Durant l'opération Carlisle m'avait dit de ne pas respirer afin que l'odeur du sang ne me provoque pas. Cela marcha mais ce fût avec beaucoup de volonté que je parti du village.

Précautionneusement nous entrâmes dans l'enceinte de l'école. Une boule de chagrin me serra la gorge, je devais dire adieu à tout ça, je n'étais plus à ma place ici. Le parc était silencieux, mais j'entendis au loin des murmures, puis je captais plusieurs pensées... la grande salle. Je fis signe à Carlisle de me suivre et nous escaladâmes ensemble la façade de la grande salle. Je jetais un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur. Toute l'école se trouvait là, les professeurs, les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, mes parents... un silence pesant flottait dans la salle. Je fermai les yeux, essayant d'ignorer toutes les pensées qui envahissaient ma tête. Puis le directeur parla.

**- Aujourd'hui, nous connaissons un épouvantable malheur. Cédric Diggory était, comme vous le savez, particulièrement travailleur, infiniment honnête et droit. Et plus important encore... un ami fidèle ! Fidèle et loyal ! Je pense donc que vous avez le droit de savoir comment il est mort.**

Si mon cœur battait encore, il se serait probablement emballé. Les larmes auraient pu monter mais mon corps était mort, froid et sec. Le directeur Dumbledore repris la parole après une courte pause.

- **Eh bien, Cédric Diggory à été tué par Lord Voldemort. Le ministère de la magie, ne souhaitais pas que je vous le dise, mais ne pas le dire aurait-été une insulte à sa mémoire. Le... chagrin que nous éprouvons devant ce drame affreux, me rappelle... nous rappelle que même si nous venons d'autres pays et parlons d'autres langues, nos coeurs battent à l'unisson. À la lumière de ce qu'il s'est passé, les liens d'amitiés que nous avons tissés cette année, deviennent plus importants que jamais. Souvenez-vous en et Cédric Diggory ne sera pas mort en vain. Souvenez-vous en et vous honorerez la mémoire d'un garçon qui fût généreux et sincère, courageux et fraternel, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.**

Puis plus rien... le silence. Je regardais une dernière fois à l'intérieur de la grande salle, Harry était là... entouré de ses amis, j'avais de la peine pour lui. Il avait assisté à tout ça, il avait dût annoncer à ma famille que j'étais mort, sans ramener de corps. Il s'était battu contre Voldemort, un combat terrible s'annonçait pour le monde des sorciers. Je regardais également Cho... ma petite amie, je ne sais pas si j'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle mais elle me manquerait. Bien sûr mon dernier regard fût pour mes parents, ma mère était effondrée, soutenue par mon père qui avait pris 10 ans d'un coup. Carlisle me serra l'épaule d'une main réconfortante et proposa silencieusement de partir. Je hochais la tête, et nous quittâmes les lieux avant que tous les élèves ne sortent dans la cour du château. De retour à pré-au-lard, Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

**- Cédric tout va bien ?**

**- Oui. Où voulez-vous aller ?**

**- Nous allons nous téléporter une nouvelle fois ?**

**- Oui. Alors où ?**

**- Retournons à Chicago, aux États-Unis.**

**- D'accord.**

Il me pris la main, je me concentrais, fermais les yeux tirant un trait définitif sur ma vie de sorcier. Quelques secondes après je nous transplannais à l'endroit que Carlisle voyait dans sa tête. Je le suivi pour nous isoler. Une fois certain d'être seuls et sans dangers je m'arrêtais de marcher.

**- Carlisle ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je peux oublier ma vie passée.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Avec ma baguette. Nous aurons plus de temps pour fuir qu'en Angleterre. Je vais m'infliger un sort, je serais sonné quelques secondes, brisez ma baguette et jetez-la. Quand je reprendrais mes esprits je ne me souviendrais de rien. S'il vous plaît... inventez-moi une vie. Un nom et une histoire, pensez-y, croyez le et je vous croirais... ne repensez ensuite plus jamais à ce que nous venons de vivre. Tenez-vous en à votre version.**

**- Tu es sûr de toi ?**

**- Oui. Je ne vivrais que dans le souvenir de mon passé de sorcier.**

**- Tu n'auras plus conscience de tes dons de sorcier ?**

**- Non. Aucun. Je repartirais de zéro.**

**- D'accord. Tu es un garçon très courageux Cédric... ce qu'ils ont dit dans ton école est vrai. Pardon de t'avoir fait ça...**

**- Je vous pardonne.**

**- Merci.**

**- Éloignez vous un peu.**

**- Oui...**

**- Merci malgré tout de me donner une seconde chance Carlisle... vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je vous fait confiance.**

Il me gratifia d'un sourire et je pointais ma baguette sur ma tempe. Je fermais les yeux, rassemblant tout mon courage.

**- Oubliette !**

J'étais dans un lit, perdu, le soleil me forçait à plisser les yeux, je me sentais bizarre, ma tête bourdonnait, mes sens étaient affolés. Que se passait-il ? Je ne me souviens de rien. Un homme apparut, grand, blond... très beau. Il avait l'air inquiet.

**- Qui êtes-vous ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Tout va bien. Je suis Carlisle... Carlisle Cullen. Je t'ai sauvé Edward...**

Edward ? C'était mon nom ? Quelques images apparurent dans ma tête, une femme mourante dans un lit d'hôpital, la guerre, les docteurs, cet homme blond à mon chevet. Une douleur affreuse... Étrangement j'avais l'impression que ces souvenirs ne m'appartenaient pas, mais ils étaient si précis, si clairs dans ma tête. L'homme me regardait soucieux. Edward Anthony Masen. 17 ans... c'est ce qui raisonnait maintenant dans ma tête.

**- Je ne me souviens pas très bien...**

**- Tu te souviens de ton nom ?**

**- Oui... je crois. Edward... Edward Anthony Masen, J'ai 17 ans. J'étais malade, vous étiez à mon chevet, vous êtes médecin... C'est ça ?**

L'homme parut soulagé. Alors il me parla de ma maladie, la grippe espagnole, ma mère mourante suppliant de me sauver... au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait j'avais l'impression de me souvenir. J'ai 17 ans, je voulais être soldat quand la grippe espagnole m'a frappé. Mes parents sont morts, Carlisle m'a sauvé et à cause, ou grâce à lui je suis devenu... un vampire.

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**Ma première et dernière fiction sur Harry Potter ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**A très vite**

**Bisous**


End file.
